As the critical dimension of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices continues to shrink, the short channel effect becomes more problematic. Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) devices have better control capability of gates than planar MOSFET devices to effectively suppress the short channel effect. Thus, FinFET devices are generally used in the design of small-sized CMOS semiconductor devices.
However, the fin in a FinFET device is relatively narrow, which can cause serious self-heating problems in the FinFET device, thereby adversely affecting the device reliability. Self-heating increases device temperature and lattice vibration and causes decreased carrier mobility and reduced drive current in the device that may result in a degradation of device performance. At present, the detection of a device self-heating effect presents a big challenge.